


Two Worlds: An Acceptance

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Two Worlds [19]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Heartbroken Dean Winchester, M/M, Reader-Insert, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n separates the world, his rightful one being with the Winchesters. But will it be the best place for him in the end?





	Two Worlds: An Acceptance

“This is it, guys”.

The sisters had tears in their eyes, y/n feeling his own water too.

He’d gotten to know these women. Women he’d looked up to his entire life.

Sure-they were just a show. 

But the sisterhood they had, the independence, the fact that they kept fighting no matter what happened to them.

Honestly-it was inspiring.

And getting to know them in person, being able to see them and become friends with them, was even better.

So-not knowing whether he’d leave them or not, was difficult.

What was even harder was saying goodbye to the brothers, Cas, and Crowley.

These people were his family.

The love of his life. 

His best friends. 

The one’s he’d been with for years.

And now there was a chance he’d never see them again.

Dean had barely spoken to him in the past day. 

It was obvious how he felt, and y/n had no desire to stick around a man who hated him.

But that didn’t make the fact that he’d be leaving the only family he had any less painful.

“Guess so. You take care, y/n”.

He nodded, hugging the girls one last time, before taking them all to the Avatars.

“Are you ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be”.

He walked over to the Avatars, watching as they aimed their powers into a single concentrated centre, before he added his own.

The world began shifting, the ball of power growing and growing, engulfing the entire room in a blinding light with a deafening, shrill sound.

Everyone fell to the ground, clutching their ears, when it all suddenly stopped.

The girls opened their eyes, looking around the room, to find only themselves and the Avatars in there.

“Guess the other world is his world”, Piper whispered, having become close to y/n.

“Guess so”.

The brothers opened their eyes, letting their hands land on the floor of the bunker as they looked around.

Cas and Crowley were stood observing them, y/n stood just behind them.

“Guess it worked”.

Y/n nodded, smiling at Dean for a second, before it fell.

He walked away then, already knowing what he was going to be doing.

Sam saw the pain in y/n’s eyes before he walked away, noticing Dean’s guilt.

“What happened?”

“What?”

“Tell me the truth, Dean. I can tell something happened between you and y/n. And it wasn’t just you telling him to leave us. Something else happened, didn’t it? Now tell me!”

Dean sighed, running his hand down his face, knowing it was time he told Sam.

“You-you died, Sammy”.

Sam’s face dropped, a pit of dread forming.

“What? H-how?”

Dean swallowed thickly, hating that he was having to talk about his little brother dying again.

“Y/n killed you”.

Sam stared at Dean for a minute, unable to believe what he was saying.

“Y/n? That dude who’s just left the room? Your boyfriend? My best friend? Killed me? When the hell did I even die?”

Dean got up, walking to the kitchen, in desperate need for a drink.

He grabbed the bottle of beer from the fridge just as Sam walked in.

“Dean! You can’t just walk off. I need to know these things!”

“FINE! It was the day I told y/n to go to the Avatars. Tempus took him. Turned him into fucking Anubis. Except-he turned psycho and began murdering everyone. When we showed up, he was literally a dog headed thing. And you tried to calm him down. But he had no idea who you were and ripped your goddamn throat out”.

Sam was speechless.

He’d died. 

Once again, he’d died. At the hands of y/n. And Dean had kept it from him.

“So-when y/n said he brought people back, I was one of them?”

Dean nodded, taking another gulp of his beer.

“Is that why you’re not speaking to him?”

Dean shut his eyes, hoping Sam would just let it go.

“Dean. You know it wasn’t his fault. If he was turned evil, he had nothing to do with it. And you know it”.

“I fucking know that, Sammy! I just-I can’t go talk to him. The things I said, Sammy. You should’ve seen his face. I blamed him for it all. I knew it wasn’t his fault, but I blamed him. And I broke up with him. I found out he was a damn witch. Hell, he’s not even a witch, he’s the fucking God of the Afterlife. So-yea! I treated him like shit. I pushed him away. Within 24 hours, I manged to fuck up the greatest relationship I’ve been in, and broke the love of my life”.

“Well-instead of moping around and letting it fall to shit, maybe you should try and fix it”.

Sam left Dean alone after that, unable to understand Dean’s logic, and pissed that he’d kept his death from him.

Y/n stayed in the bunker for another few months.

Sam walked in as he was packing, begging him to stay, telling him that Dean would come around, that he was forgiven for killing him.

Y/n listened as Sam told him about the conversation he’d had with his brother, giving y/n hope that Dean would come back to him. That they could slowly get back to where they were.

And y/n believed it could happen.

Dean began smiling around him, making jokes, talking again.

They still hadn’t rekindled what they had, but y/n had hope that they’d get there eventually.

But that hope had diminished when they’d all gone on a hunt.

Dean and Sam were in trouble, the demons outnumbering them.

Y/n looked around, terrified, holding his hands up, before the demons began screeching, crumbling into dust.

Of course, realizing he still had powers was a huge deal.

He was only meant to have powers in the other world.

Why he had them here, was baffling.

But to Dean, it was just another thing he couldn’t cope with.

Y/n having powers meant danger.

He had no idea if and when he’d lose control again, and end up killing someone.

So Dean did what he always did.

He pushed y/n away.

Shut him out completely.

Y/n tried his hardest to stick it out.

Sam kept insisting that Dean would finally get over it. 

That he just needed time to accept it.

So y/n tried. 

He truly tried to stay with them, day after day of Dean ignoring him, single word answers, and barely acknowledging existence.

However, when they’d gone out to a bar after a case, y/n decided he needed to end it.

Watching Dean blatantly flirt with the waitress in front of him, watching him look her up and down, eyes filled with lust.

It disgusted him.

He knew they were broken up. They had been for months.

But the fact that Dean was so easily moving on, while y/n felt empty without Dean by his side, told him everything he needed to know.

Dean had no intentions of getting back together.

He had no care for the pain y/n was going through. 

He’d given up on them. And knowing that was all the confirmation y/n needed.

Dean awoke, hair in his face, a soft breath on his chest.

Looking down, he noticed the bartender from last night, naked and fast asleep.

He groaned, forgetting how he’d even gotten here.

He remembered going to the bar with Sam and y/n, ordering drinks, and flirting for a while, before it all went blank.

His head was pounding, mouth dry and body aching.

He was completely naked too, the girl stirring as he got out of bed.

He walked over the beer bottles and the clothes, shutting the bathroom door behind him.

Staring into the mirror, Dean felt disgusted with himself.

This was the first time he’d ever slept with someone who wasn’t y/n, for years now. And it ended up being a random bartender, who he had no intention of getting to know, or ever seeing again.

And it didn’t feel right.

The girl on top of him wasn’t normal.

She was smaller than y/n. Weighed a lot less.

She smelt nothing like him. 

Slept nothing like him. 

Felt nothing like him. 

She just wasn’t him.

Yet he’d taken her home. 

Taken her back to the motel, with y/n right there.

God, Dean felt sick.

Sick at himself for ever letting y/n go. 

For ever pushing him away. 

For ever touching someone else in a way that he was only supposed to touch y/n. 

For letting this woman scream his name, when it was y/n who he was supposed to hear those noises from.

Dean had no idea how he’d let it get this bad.

He was just supposed to give himself enough time to get used to the idea of y/n being a witch. 

Hell, he had no problem with it anymore.

But the distance became normal after a while.

That was never his plan though.

He always imagined that y/n would one day just get into bed with him and demand they get back to where they were.

And if that happened, Dean would gladly accept it.

Yet, that was the opposite of what happened. 

Instead, Dean had found a temporary replacement for y/n in his bed.

Everything was a mess. 

Nothing was the way it was supposed to be.

But Dean just prayed he’d manage to fix it all.

Having the girl made him realize that no one would come close to making him feel the things y/n had done.

Nobody would please him, or make him as happy as y/n.

Yea. 

He was going to fix all of this.

He’d get them back to where they were.

He’d be happy with y/n again.

“Hey. Where’s y/n?”

Sam glared at his brother, not even bothering to answer his question. 

He threw his bags into the trunk and slammed the door shut as he got into it.

“HEY! Don’t treat Baby that way! And what the hell is with the attitude?”

Sam once again said nothing, staring ahead at the wall of the motel, just wanting to get back to the bunker.

Dean rolled his eyes, going back to the room y/n was staying in, and knocked on the door.

“Y/n. Come on. We’re leaving now”.

There was no answer, Dean assuming y/n was still packing.

He sat in the car with Sam, a tension filling the air, when he jumped out after five minutes.

Banging on the door harder, he yelled for y/n.

“Come on, y/n! Hurry up!”

“He’s already gone!”

Dean turned to his brother, confused.

“What the hell do you mean, he’s gone?”

“I mean, after he watched you run out with the fucking bartender, he left. Said he was going back to the bunker”.

Dean felt a pang of guilt at that.

“H-he saw me?”

“Hard not to see you when you’re drooling over her in front of us”.

“How did he get home?”

Sam shrugged, getting back into the car as Dean got in too.

“I don’t know. Said he’d find a way. I insisted he stay, but he just said he couldn’t be around you anymore”.

Dean swallowed, willing the tears away.

Y/n wasn’t supposed to see any of it.

Hell, it should’ve never have happened.

He just prayed y/n would forgive him once they got back.

Dean sped out of the parking lot, needing to get home desperately.

“If you want him to stay, you better stop being such a dick to him”, Sam spat, walking past his brother and making his way to his room.

Dean nodded, not blaming Sam for his harsh words.

He’d been a horrible boyfriend. 

He’d been awful to y/n. And now he had to somehow make up for the months of ignoring and avoiding y/n.

Dean set off down the stairs, dropping his duffle onto the war table, and entering the library.

It wasn’t yet midnight, so Dean knew y/n’d still be in the bunker.

He hated going out too late. 

He was usually either in the library, or in bed somewhere.

Dean quickly checked the kitchen, looking around for y/n.

But of course, just as he assumed, he wasn’t there.

He saw the food y/n had already cooked, smiling softly.

Y/n always did take care of them all.

Dean took a quick taste, moaning at how delicious it was.

One small sample turned into a few mouthfuls, before Dean realized he had a job to do.

Dean then made his way to the bedroom y/n was now staying in, knocking on the door softly.

“Y-y/n? Can I come in?”

He waited for an answer, but when he didn’t get one, he opted to peek into the room.

Once he did, he noticed y/n wasn’t there either.

Furrowing his brows, he went to Sam’s room, entering without knocking.

“Whoa!”

Dean shut his eyes as Sam pulled his boxers on, groaning out loud.

“Dammit, Dean! Knock next time!”

“Whatever. It’s not like I haven’t seen it before”.

Sam rolled his eyes, quickly pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, before sitting on his bed.

“Did you want something?” he asked when Dean made no movement.

“Yea. Uh-have you seen y/n? I can’t find him”.

“Yea. I think I saw him go into your room a few minutes ago”.

“My room?”

Sam nodded, watching his brother walk out, praying he’d manage to fix it with y/n.

He couldn’t lose his friend.

Not because of this.

But he wouldn’t blame y/n if he left. 

Dean would deserve it.

Dean walked a few doors down to his room, deciding he’d knock in case y/n was doing something important.

“Y/n? You in there? I need to talk to you”.

Once again, Dean got no answer.

“Come on, y/n. Please-I just need to say something”.

When he saw a shining light coming from beneath the door, Dean swung the door open, only to see a portal in the middle of his room, y/n stepping through it. 

“Y/N!”

But y/n didn’t hear Dean calling for him, already back in the other world as the portal closed behind him.

Dean ran towards it, hoping to stop him. But it shut before he reached it.

“Shit! SAMMY! GET IN HERE!”

It didn’t take long for Sam to rush in, gun in hand.

“What? What is it?”

“Y/n’s-he just left through a damn portal. Do you know where he’s gone?”

Sam shook his head.

He didn’t even know y/n could make portals.

They all thought his magic in this world was restricted to a bit of telekinesis and burning demons from the inside.

“Did he say anything?”

Dean shook his head, feeling the lump in his throat grow as his heart began pounding.

“I-I don’t-I don’t think he could hear me”, he stuttered, feeling himself begin to breakdown.

Sam nodded, looking around, when he noticed a piece of paper on Dean’s pillow.

“Dean”.

Sam pointed at the letter, watching as Dean walked over and picked it up with shaky hands.

“Do you want me to read it?” Sam asked when Dean just stared at it, unable to even unfold it.

Dean nodded, letting Sam take it from his hands as he sat on the bed, praying that this wasn’t it.

Sam unfolded the letter, standing in front of Dean as he began reading.

He scanned over the note, his heart breaking for his brother and y/n, at what he read.

** _‘Hey, Dean. Who knew it’d come to this? Once upon a time, I thought you were it for me. But now, it’s obvious you don’t care. Hell, pretty sure you hate me. But I understand’._ **

Dean felt his heart break at the words he was hearing.

Of course he cared. He loved y/n more than anything.

He knew he’d been harsh, but knowing y/n was a witch was too difficult to accept after what happened to Sam.

That was the only reason he’d been so cold. 

The only reason he shut him out.

Dean fought to keep the tears away, continuing to listen as Sam read the rest of the letter.

** _‘I don’t really blame you. I mean, I’m a witch. Or Anubis. Whatever. Either way, I’m what you were raised to hate. I killed Sam. The one person you’ve ever loved. So I understand why you hate me’._ **

He said it again.

Dean hated hearing those words. 

Hated that y/n believed them.

Sniffling slightly, he forced himself to keep listening.

** _‘I never thought we’d be here. I always thought it’d be you and I till the end. Sam with us. Cas around every now and then. Crowley paying us a visit. I never had any illusions about our lives. We were hunters. Simple as that. We don’t get the whole cul-de-sac shit. We’re in it till the end. But I always thought we’d be in it together. But after months of watching you pull away, I’ve finally realized you don’t want this. I held out so much hope, praying that you’d finally come to me and tell me you loved me. That you wanted to make it work. Sam constantly told me it’d happen soon and I actually believed him. But seeing you with that girl, watching you flirt, your arms around her, dragging her away to the motel? Well, it broke me.’_ **

Dean didn’t want to listen anymore. 

He didn’t want to have to hear about how much pain he’d put y/n through.

He couldn’t handle it. 

But Sam kept reading, knowing Dean needed to hear this.

** _‘When I got back to the motel to pack, I could hear you. Slamming into her. Fucking her. Touching her. Kissing her. That was supposed to be me. But I’ve realized that you no longer want it to be me. And to be honest, I’m glad you broke my heart. Because now I know it’s the time to move on. I didn’t tell you, because I knew you were disgusted with me being a witch, but I’ve been practicing. When you’re both asleep and I get to be alone, I see what I can do. When I turned into Anubis, I had complete control over my powers. Somehow, that control stayed with me. I’m still shaky with some things, but one thing I can do is create portals to other dimensions and worlds. So, I’ll be going back to the other world. I was born there. I know the sisters will be ok with me coming back. Besides, there’s nothing for me here anymore. I wished you’d be the reason I’d stay, but you gave up on that a long time ago, and it’s time I do too.’_ **

All Dean could do was shake his head as he heard what y/n wrote, refusing to accept it.

He hadn’t given up. 

No. 

He wanted y/n back. 

He needed y/n back.

Y/n couldn’t be gone. 

Not like this. Not because of him.

** _‘Anyway, that was all. I just…thought I’d let you know. I honestly don’t know why I’m writing you this letter. But, I thought I should. We had a good run. It was nice, getting to know all of you. I’ll miss you. Even after what’s happened, I’ll miss you all. I’d say see you soon, but that won’t be happening. It’s an entirely different world. We won’t have any sort of communication. I’ll never see you again, but you barely saw me when I was still there, so it won’t be too different for you._ **

** _Sammy, if you’re reading this, I love you so much. You were the best friend I could’ve ever asked for. It was amazing knowing you and I’m sorry I left like this. But I couldn’t handle it anymore._ **

** _Cas. What to say about you? You’re amazing. I know how you feel out of place, but you were one of the greatest parts of my life and it was a privilege and an honour to say I was friends with you. You are part of the family, Cas. You are just as important as Sam and Dean. You remember that._ **

** _Crowley, I have no idea if they’ll tell you what I wrote about you. But on the slightest chance that they do, I just wanted you to know how much I enjoyed your company. I never thought I’d become friends with the King of Hell, but it happened. And I’m glad it did._ **

** _I’ll miss all of you. So damn much. But this is the best thing for me. I can’t live like this anymore. I have to go. I need to find my happiness and I don’t think it’s in this world anymore._ **

** _So…have a nice life and stay safe._ **

** _Y/n.’_ **

Dean felt the tears flow freely, a gut wrenching sob leaving him, then another, and then another, until he began sobbing hard, collapsing on the ground.

He tried to get the words out, tried to beg Sam to help him find a way to get y/n back, but nothing came out.

All that was heard were sobs and chokes, Sam simply watching as his brother broke down completely, worse than Sam had ever seen before. 

And he knew there was nothing they could do about it.

Dean had brought this upon himself. And now y/n was gone. 

For good.

There was no reaching him. 

No begging him to come back. 

Nothing.

He was gone.

And Dean would have to live without y/n for the rest of his life, knowing he threw away the only person he’d ever truly loved.

Knowing he’d thrown away his happiness.

Knowing y/n was gone.


End file.
